dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga
The |銀河パトロール囚人編|''Ginga Patorōru Shūjin Hen''}} is the fifth major saga of the Dragon Ball Super manga. It occurs after Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Plot Galactic Patrol Kidnapping Following the ordeal surrounding Broly, Goku trains with Vegeta in the Gravity Training Room. When asked about Ultra Instinct, Goku says that he hasn't been able to pull it off since the tournament. Bulma contacts the two and tells them that Mr. Satan had called because a mysterious gang was attempting to kidnap Good Buu to which the Saiyan pair make their way over using their own means of transport. At Satan House, Mr. Satan attempts to stop a group of people boarding Buu onto their spaceship when Goku and Vegeta show up. Goku attacks the kidnappers and with no choice Merus, the leader, uses his stun gun to put Goku and Vegeta to sleep and tells his men to take them along as well. Goku awakens to see Jaco and finds himself now on the Galactic Patrol HQ spaceship. Merus appears and apologizes for his actions but says he had no choice as he wouldn't listen. Vegeta asks why he needs Buu and Merus explains that a dangerous criminal has broken free of the Galactic Prison and in order to recapture him they need the assistance of the Daikaioh. 10 million years ago on Moro's Planet, the Daikaioh and the South Supreme Kai battle Moro. Using his powers, Moro absorbs life energy from a nearby planet and feasts upon it. He unleashes a torrent of energy upon the Supreme Kais and with no other choice, the Daikaioh decides to use up all of his God Power in order to seal away Moro's magic. This allowed the Galactic Patrol to imprison him where he stayed locked away until recently in the present day. Back in the present, Merus tells his listeners that Moro was still powerful without his magic and was sentenced to death though nobody was strong enough to end his life. Merus says that they require the Daikaioh's help once more and for that they must extract him from Good Buu. Goku and Vegeta offer to help them catch Moro and The Galactic King bestows upon them the role of temporary special members of the Galactic Patrol with their insignia being attached to their own clothing. Just then, Merus and the others are urgently told of the Macareni Siblings and that they have stolen something and Goku and Vegeta join him on their mission to capture them. On the Planet Jung, the Macareni Siblings are in the middle of a train robbery, trying to steal the valuable mineral called Blue Aurum. The Galactic Patrol pull along aside the train in their spaceship with Merus confronting the leader of the gang. Pasta Macareni detaches a compartment of the train before sending the two down separate tracks. Pasta blows the track on which Merus is currently riding but he is able to slow the compartments down before they fall from the track and cause a deadly explosion. Goku stops the gang from escaping in their spaceship and upon returning the cargo and imprisoning the gang, the Galactic Patrol make their way back to headquarters. Their spaceship receives a report from another squad who have found Moro's location. After pointing out the direction in which Moro is located, Goku attempts a search of his own but while he is successful in finding him, Moro gives a sinister smile seemingly knowing that Goku is on to him. After attempting to find Moro's Chi, Goku tells Vegeta that Moro could sense that he was being searched for and that while his Ki wasn't particularly large it was terrifying beyond what he'd ever felt. Merus explains that it is a result of his ability to absorb the life force of planets which he can then use as his own power and why he has lived for so long. Goku realises that Moro appears to be heading toward New Namek though is unsure how he could know of it's location due to it being kept a secret. Just then Pasta Macareni interrupts, saying that he has heard of the Namekians and their Dragon Balls from a fellow prisoner who previously worked under Frieza and that he was looking for strong warriors to help him recover them and word soon reached another of the prisoners, Moro, and would now appear to be in search of them himself. Aboard Moro's vessel, the pilot Raspberry, tells Moro of how the Dragon Balls can grant three wishes and reminds him of the promise that he be allowed to use one to be able to escape to a planet where he will never be found. Moro agrees to this stating that he only requires the one wish for himself. Soon after they begin their descent on New Namek. Goku in an urgent manner decides that they need to teleport to the planet immediately as they do not have time for Good Buu to awaken and takes Vegeta along with him. The two Saiyans arrive at the planet just in time for Moro to land. Goku warns Moori of the current events and the Namekians soon grab the Dragon Balls and flee the area. Moro disembarks from the ship as Goku calls out to him to turn back and return to prison but he is ignored and uses his powers to pull a young Namekian child named Esca, from hiding and grabs him by the neck labelling him as just food. As Moro begins to choke the child, Vegeta suddenly kicks him out of his grasp, grabbing the child and returns him to his elder. Vegeta wanting to repay the pain that he caused the Namekians many years prior, decides to battle Moro first, transforming into a Super Saiyan in the process and attacks him head on but struggles to land a blow. As he charges towards him again, Moro uses his abilities to throw Vegeta around without using his hands but is surprised to find him still standing, now having transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. Moro attempts to use the same ability again but this time is unable and instead is struck with a kick to the face in retaliation. Voicing his disappointment at Moro's level, Vegeta casually destroys the trees and rocks being thrown towards him saying that they have come across plenty of bizarre powers in their time fighting already. Back aboard the Galactic Patrol ship, Merus decides to head back to HQ as they will still require the Daikaioh. When Jaco tells him that the Saiyans have a decent chance of winning, Merus says that it is very unlikely that they will win. At the battlefield, Moro removes his cloak now ready to use his magic. Characters Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta *Mr. Satan, Goku, and Vegeta vs. Merus and Galactic Patrolmen *Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai vs. Moro (flashback) *Pasta Macareni vs. Mounted Forces *Merus vs. Pasta Macareni *Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Moro Manga Chapters Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Super sagas Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super